1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a breech for a dual-component cartridge.
2. Prior Art
The subject of the invention is concerned with two, mutually separated, semi-circular shaped or circular-segmented outlet openings at the cartridge throat of a cartridge. To make a tight seal of these outlet openings, breech plugs are used with two sealing bolts that are inserted into the outlet openings.
In a first design embodiment, the inserted breech plug is covered by a cap screwed onto the cartridge throat. For opening, the cap is screwed off and the breech plug is withdrawn from the outlet openings. The extraction of the breech plug from the cartridge is exceptionally troublesome and associated with a large force requirement, due to the necessary rigid seat. Preferably, static mixers with molded on threading are screwed onto the cartridge throat. If a mixer with chalice adapter is used, then an additional retaining nut is needed.
In an additional, known design embodiment, first the retaining nut is screwed on, and then the breech plug is pressed into the outlet openings through the opening in the retaining nut. The upper end of the breech plug extends over the opening of the retaining nut. When unscrewing the retaining nut from the cartridge, the breech plug is pulled out of the cartridge and can then be removed from the retaining nut. The disadvantage of this design is that the breech plug is not held by the retaining nut, i.e., it is not pressed into the cartridge and thus it can be pressed out due to the generation of heat caused by the internal pressure generated in the cartridge.
In another known breech, whose properties form the upper clause of claim 1, the upper end of the breech plug extends through the screwed on retaining nut and has a ring-shaped recess there. A slotted metal washer is inserted into this recess. If the retaining nut is unscrewed from the cartridge, then the breech plug can be pulled out from the outlet openings of the cartridge by means of the metal washer. In order that the retaining nut can be used to screw on a mixer with chalice adapter, the lock between the breech plug and the retaining nut must be detached by removal of the metal washer. It is then either discarded or preserved in the event that the lock is to be restored.
The problem still exists to design the breech so that the breech plug will be held by the retaining nut without additional parts, and the breech plug can be easily separated from the retaining nut.
This problem note above is solved by the present invention. According to the invention, a breech for a dual-component cartridge is provided having a breech plug with two sealing bolts which can be inserted into the two mutually separated outlet openings at the cartridge throat and which seal these openings tightly, and with a retaining nut that can be screwed onto the cartridge throat. Said nut can turn relative to the breech plug (7) and can be locked to it in an axial direction and released therefrom. The breech is characterized in that between the retaining nut and the breech plug a manual-detachable snap-in connection is formed by the relative movement of said breech plug in the axial direction.
The breech as described above is characterized in that the snap-in connection has two legs at the breech plug that running roughly parallel to the axis and protrude from an opening of the retaining nut. These legs can be locked with the retaining nut featuring a perimeter snap-in part and can be released from it by compression of the legs. The breech can be further characterized in that the perimeter snap-in part of the retaining nut is a snap-in hub which engages in snap recesses of the legs. The legs can run roughly as an extension of the sealing bolts. Above the snap-in recesses, the legs each have a ramp running at a slant in the direction of the snap-in recesses. The snap-in hub is wedge-shaped, and the wedge peak points upward together with the bevel adjoining below. A shoulder is joined to the bevel and comes to rest against the shoulder bounding the snap-in recess.
Other and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.